The Melody of Pain
by Authorjelek
Summary: "Puisi ini bagaikan riwayat hidupku yang terukir... Apakah ini benar-benar akhir hidupku?" -Alois' POV-   Maaf, author gabisa buat summary yang bagus..  3 " RnR please!


**The Melody of Pain**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji II (Monoshitsuji)** by **Toboso Yana**-san

**Genre: **Who knows? Biarlah readers menentukan sendiri.

**Rating: **T? T+? M? Hayolo yang mana(?)!

**Warning! **Author gaje yang ngganggu jalannya cerita terus(iya apa?),puisi jelek nan berbahaya(?) buatan sang author,** '**pelencengan' jalan cerita pada episode-episode Monoshitsuji tertentu, OOCnya KEBANGETAN, ending yang **SANGAT BEGITU** gaje **BANGET**, yaoi(?), dll.

* * *

Okeeh~(?) Mari mulai ceritanya dengan…

-**Alois' POV-**

.

.

.

_**-Running within the flowing time,-**_

_**-Looking for wish which has become ash-**_

_**-The crying pain which is capturing me-**_

_**-Disappears in the wind-**_

.

.

.

_Aku selalu membaca sebait dari puisi itu sebelum aku tidur. Kumerasa, puisi itu mencerminkan diriku. Sebenarnya, aku belum pernah membaca bait selanjutnya. Tetapi, rasanya aku sudah cukup puas dengan membaca bait pertamanya saja. _

**-xXx-**

Pagi hari yang cerah, kumulai hari yang baru. Claude mendatangi kamarku lalu mengganti bajuku.

"Claude," panggliku. Dia masih memasangkan kancing pada kemejaku. Tidak melirik padaku, sekalipun.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum padaku?" kukatakanlah hal itu. Sayangnya mengatakannya dalam hati. Mulutku masih bergetar, belum berani mengutarakannya langsung.

Selesai memakaikan kemejaku, Claude memutar balik badannya, pergi meninggalkan kamarku. _Aku... tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri oleh Claude! _gumamku. Aku pun mengeluarkan sebuah ide – memutuskan benang kancingku yang terakhir. Aku menjerit – dengan sengaja – agar ia melirik balik ke arahku.

"Aaa! Claude! Benang kancing yang terakhirnya putus!"aku _pura-pura_ merengek. Ya, berakting _sok _manja seperti biasa. Berhasil! Dia melirik balik ke arahku. Arahku kah? Awalnya kupikir begitu. Tetapi, saat kuperhatikan, yang ia lihat hanyalah benang kancing kemejaku yang putus dan kancing yang terjatuh.

_Ia… tidak pernah memperhatikanku…. Tidak pernah…_ gumamku sejenak.

**-xXx-**

Di ruang makan, semua pelayanku berkumpul menungguku makan. Menu kali ini telur setengah matang. Sama seperti saat mata Hannah terluka karenaku. Aku memainkan kuning telur itu, seperti biasanya. Lalu, ku terdiam sejenak.

"Hannah, aku belum lapar,"ucapku.

Hannah mengerutkan alisnya, lalu berkata, "_Danna-sama_, ayo makanlah,"

Aku tetap menolak, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin main terlebih dahulu…"

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu, _Danna-sama_…" ujarnya.

"Aku akan makan setelah main… Aku berjanji!" ucapku sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Hannah.

Hannah yang sudah percaya pada tampangku yang cukup meyakinkan pun berhenti memaksaku makan. Ia pergi, namun,… "Hannah, sini…," panggilku. "Duduklah."

Hannah menuruti permintaanku lalu…, aku…, "Hannah, kaulah mainanku…" ucapku sambil tersenyum. Tanganku mulai memasuki mata Hannah. Aku '_memainkan_' bola mata Hannah, dan… mengeluarkannya dari kepala Hannah. Bola mata yang kuambil itu kujatuhkan ke lantai. Tanganku penuh darah, mata kiri Hannah bercucuran darah bagaikan ia menangis darah. Aku… rasanya ingin tertawa, entah kenapa. Dan aku melepaskan semua tawaku. Ku tertawa sepuas-puasnya kala itu.

"HAHAHAHA! !" ku tertawa lepas sambil memukul-mukul meja, memijak-mijak lantai dan lainnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Claude datang. Aku melirik ke arahnya, "Claude!" ucapku.

"Bereskan semuanya."katanya kepada pelayan lain dengan wajah datar. Ia mengelap tanganku yang terkotori darah. Aku meliriknya. _Lagi-lagi ia tak melirik padaku, sekalipun…_ gumamku.

**-xXx-**

.

.

.

_**-Those painful memories—**_

_**-Sink deeply inside my heart—**_

_**-No one else know—**_

_**-This pain of loneliness—**_

.

.

.

_Ku mulai membaca bait kedua. Makin lama, aku merasa makin dekat dengan puisi ini. Puisi ini bagaikan riwayat hidupku yang terukir, menjadi sebuah puisi. Malam ini aku membaca satu bait lagi. Besok malam akan kulanjutkan membaca bait selanjutnya._

**-xXx-**

Keesokan harinya. Setelah melakukan hal yang biasanya, aku ke meja kantor.

"Claude, kita akan adakan acara pesta atau apapun yang jelas, Ciel Phantomhive harus datang ke acara ini…" jelasku.

Claude membungkuk, ia hanya bilang, "_Yes, Your Highness_…"

Claude menulis undangan untuk keluarga Phantomhive, dan bangsawan lainnya. Saat ia menulis, aku mendekatinya, "Seperti yang diharapkan dari butler keluarga Trancy…" ucapku, berusaha menghiburnya. Namun, dia belum tersenyum. Lama-lama aku berpikir, _Apakah dia akan tersenyum… kepadaku?_

**-xXx-**

Undangan sudah dikirim Claude. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi Ciel Phantomhive akan datang. Sementara itu, aku bersiap memilih kostum., karena kali ini, aku mengambil tema kostum untuk pestanya. Aku menolak semua kostum karena tidak menyukainya. Pada akhirnya, tinggal tersisa satu gaun berwarna biru-putih. Sebelahnya, tersedia wig pirang panjang dikuncir dua. Aku tersenyum licik. _Aku mempunyai ide,_ gumamku.

Aku keluar sambil mengenakan gaun—kostum tersebut. Ciel sudah datang, paling dahulu diantara tamu-tamu. Aku bergaya seakan-akan aku adalah gadis pemalu—apalagi setelah bertemu Ciel. _Ciel, aku akan mendapatkanmu… Sebentar lagi_… gumamku.

"Anda kah, Alois Trancy?" tanyanya dengan wajah _cool_.

Aku menggeleng, "Aku adik kembarnya, Alice Trancy" jawabku dengan _bohong_.

"Dimana Alois?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mempersiapkan kostum untuk nanti. Hnnn.. Phantomhive-san…"

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana bila aku dan para pelayan mengajakmu berkeliling terlebih dahulu…?"

"Tidak usah."

"Tidak apa, lagipula, bagi '_kakak_', Anda adalah tamu istimewa!" aku menggenggam tangannya, lalu menariknya untuk berkeliling.

"Hey, hentikan! Aku tidak suka ini!" tegasnya.

Aku segera melepaskan genggamanku lalu pura-pura ingin menangis, "Padahal… aku berusaha melakukan hal terbaik untuk tamu istimewa Kakak…"

"Hoy, jangan menangis juga!"katanya panik. Sebenarnya, aku merasa ingin tertawa mendengar suara 'kepanikannya' itu hanya dengan mendengar gadis merengek.

Tiba-tiba, Claude datang. "Acara akan segera dimulai, _Danna-sama_…" jelasnya. Aku langsung menepis air mata buaya itu lalu mengucapkan "Sampai ketemu, Phantomhive-san!" pada Ciel sambil tersenyum. Ciel hanya melirik tajam padaku, aku tidak peduli.

**-xXx-**

Sebastian dan Ciel, mereka sedang berbincang di sana. Sebastian yang selalu tersenyum pada Ciel, terlihjat sangat bahagia dapat mengikat kontrak dengan Ciel. Beda sekali denganku dan Claude, ia tidak pernah tersenyum padaku, bahkan melirik ke arahku saja tidak pernah… aku…

.

.

_**-The pain is singing—**_

_**-Become an unpure feeling—**_

.

.

Iri terhadap mereka. Aku ingin… agar Claude sama seperti Sebastian yang terlihat bahagia di sisi Ciel. Kenapa? Kenapa Claude denganku berbeda dari Sebastian dan Ciel? Aku ingin…

.

.

_**-A wish which appears again—**_

_**-Has covered by darkness—**_

.

.

Ingin… Mereka tidak pernah ada lagi di dunia ini! Tidak boleh ada pasangan seperti mereka di dunia ini! Dan aku berbisik, "Andaikan saja mereka tidak ada di dunia ini… Claude dan aku… pasti… Aku ingin… Claude, aku ingin kau bunuh mereka sekarang,… SEKARANG!"

**-xXx-**

**-Author's POV-**

"…Claude, aku ingin kau bunuh mereka sekarang… SEKARANG!" bisik Alois. Entah pada siapa. Claude tidak sedang berada di dekatnya. Malah, orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mendengar ocehan-ocehan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Alois.

Alois terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan karena malu, namun, Claude yang belum bereaksi membuatnya putus asa. _Claude, bahkan sudah tidak mendengarkan perintahku lagi… _gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba, pisau emas tertuju ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian langsung menghindar sambil melempar balik sumber pisau emas _melayang_ itu dengan pisaunya. Ternyata, sumbernya adalah Claude!

Alois mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum gembira. Ia yang barusan murung langsung kembali semangat melihat Claude menuruti perintahnya. "Claude!" panggilnya.

Claude bagai tak menghiraukan Alois. Ia tidak membalas panggilan itu. Tapi, menuruti perintahnya bagi Alois sudah cukup. Ia sudah tidak ingin berharap apapun lagi pada Claude setelah ini(rasanya).

Claude dan Sebastian akhirnya malah bertarung di tengah-tengah mansion, saat acara berlangsung. Hujan pisau, bisa dibilang begitu. Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah dapat melukai tamu-tamu. Di saat begitu, keisengan Alois malah kambuh tambah parah. Ia malah menyusun waktunya menjadi waktu dansa. Alois (dengan dandanan perempuan) tentu saja berdansa dengan Ciel, ya, namanya orang jahil.

"Phantomhive-san… Kita bertemu lagi, ya…"kata Alois _versi gadis_ itu.

"Huh, kamu lagi."

"Bagaimana bila pasangan dansa anda saya saja?"

"Huft. Baiklah…" kata Ciel sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Alois _versi gadis_ itu.

Mereka berdansa. Alois belum mengatakan jati dirinya kepada Ciel. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari Ciel, Alois malah mendekati hujan pisau tersebut. Dia memberikan isyarat kepada Claude agar mengarahkan pisau-pisau pada ia dan Ciel, Claude menjalankan perintahnya. Ia melempar pisau-pisau itu ke arah Alois dan Ciel. Lalu,…

CEP!

Tertancaplah satu buah pisau itu ke lengan sebelah kanan Ciel! Semua tamu melihat ke arah Ciel. Alois tersenyum lebar melihat Ciel. Sebastian dengan sigap menghampiri Ciel, membuka jasnya yang berisi obat-obatan untuk darurat. _Rasakan… Ciel… Andaikan kala itu dapat membunuhmu…_ gumam Alois.

**-xXx-**

**-Alois' POV-**

.

.

.

_**-The nightmare is dancing—**_

.

.

_Malam ini, aku membaca bait selanjutnya. Sayangnya, malam ini adalah bait terakhir dari_

_puisi ini. Rasanya,dengan berakhirnya aku membaca puisi ini, sekarang adalah akhir hidupku juga. Apakah ini akhir cerita hidupku? Mana mungkin. Paling hanya perasaanku saja._

**-xXx-**

Aku pergi ke balkon untuk melihat bulan. Malam ini sangat gelap, namun, bulan purnama meneranginya. Bagiku, bulan pada saat purnama itu sedang tersenyum padaku. Andaikan bukan bulan yang tersenyum padaku, tetapi Claude, itulah yang kupikirkan sejak dulu.

Saat itu, aku memerhatikan bulan purnama, tersenyum padanya, seakan-akan bulan itu adalah Claude. Tiba-tiba,…

Perutku tertembus suatu benda yang sangat tajam. Darah bercucuran keluar dari perutku. Mulailah aku memuntahkan darah. Badanku yang melemah dan akan terjatuh ditangkap seseorang.

.

.

.

_**-Then smile to me—**_

.

.

Claude! Yang menangkapku adalah Claude! Tetapi yang menusukku adalah orang yang sama. Aku melihatnya… Ia tersenyum! Aku begitu bahagia melihatnya. Tersenyum padaku pula, sambil memerhatikan wajahku.

.

.

.

_**-Tied me into bloody requiem—**_

.

.

Aku memegang perutku yang sudah diselimuti darah. Lalu, dengan bekas darah di tangan, aku memegang wajah Claude.

"Claude, kenapa kau membunuhku?" tanyaku.

Claude tidak menjawab. Lalu, tanpa perasaan manusiawi, ia mencabut 'pedang' yang ia tancapkan ke perutku dengan keras. Ia melepaskan tubuhku yang akhirnya terjatuh. Lantai balkon mansion keluarga Trancy pun penuh oleh darahku. Tetapi,…

.

.

.

_**-And bury me inside black tears—**_

.

.

Claude masih tersenyum padaku. Ia tidak menolongku ataupun membrsihkan lantai balkon. Ia hanya diam, memerhatikan aku sambil tersenyum 'ramah' padaku. Aku menangis, bukan karena ia tidak cepat-cepat menolongku, namun, menangis karena ia tersenyum padaku. Pertama kalinya, ia tersenyum padaku, dan perasaanku sangat lega. _Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau membunuhku kalau kau akan tersenyum hanya jika aku mati?_ gumamku.

Tubuhku sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit luka perutku yang tadi tertembus pedang. Rasanya,.. nyawaku akan melayang. Tapi, diantara perasaan sakit itu, hatiku terasa lega. _Tidak apa kalau aku mati sekarang…_ gumamku. Tubuhku perlahan-lahan semakin melemah dan melemah. Pandanganku semakin lama semakin buram. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhku pun semakin banyak. _Ya, aku akan mati sekarang, dan Claude… pasti akan tersenyum lebih bahagia lagi… _gumamku. Ya, terakhir kali aku menggumam, dan setelah itu, aku terhapus dari dunia ini…

_**~fin~**_

* * *

Author's note:

Ohohohohohoh~ Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan Alois yang saya karang-karang(?)dan saya susun secara ONE SHOT ini~

Maa~f banget.. Puisinya ancur dan gaje.. Soalnya, aslinya itu puisi saya buat pelajaran bahasa Inggris(yang saya kebetulan suka) yang nilainya **CUKUP** memuaskan, amin… (maaf readers, bacanya: A- , ya! Jangan amin yang buat doa! XP)

Gimana? Gimana? Ceritanya gimana? OOC ya? MAAAAAAF~! Saya nggak bermaksud buat yang kayak gitu… Sama mungkin beberapa(bukannya semuanya?) isi ceritanya kayak episode Monoshitsuji yang di-'_lencengkan_' contohnya pada scene awal, kayak episode 1, scene selanjutnya kayak episode 5, dan klimaksnya mirip episode 7… Maaf ya…

Aku.. belum bisa nentuin genre.. Jadi, saya biarkan readers yang ngasih buat saya. Pas nanya ke temen-temen sih, buat cerita tentang Alois lebih baik Hurt/Comfort (walaupun belum baca cerita ini sama sekali), jadi saya asal cantumin deh tuh genre! XD *shot* *slapped* *punched* *kicked*

-Au.. Au.. saya babak belur… =="-

Ratingnya saya juga belum tau.. Kira-kira apa ya? Bener gak saya cantumin rated T disitu(?)? Ah, sudahlah, biarkan saja… *kepalan tangan tertuju ke arah saya*

-No, no! Saya udah babak belur! =="-

Okeeh~ Sekian dari pengarang gaje yang suka bilang _Okeeeh~_ dan _HELL'O_ ini. Toloong~ banget, untuk menghibur hati author yang sedang galau ini… *galau karena dipukulin(?), jadi sekarang udah nggenggem golok untuk ngebacok readers yang nggak review-

**SAYA MINTA REVIEWNYA~~~~~~~~~~!**

Please click the following link:


End file.
